Aoshi and Misao
by IcyShiva
Summary: Aoshi and Misao. Suspense. Does he love her? Please read and tell me what you think so far. *Updated chapter 3
1. Default Chapter

"Aoshi-sama." Her voice trailed off, near tears as she stared at his back, watching him wide eyed. Poor Misao was sitting on the bed in Aoshi's room. How she missed him so.after leaving her for so long, how could he just speak to her so harshly. Did he not miss her at all? Did he not know how much she loved him.how much she worried about him?  
  
Aoshi turned then, those icy blue eyes staring down at Misao, expressionless and cold.  
  
"You think I love you." His voice was just as cold as his gaze, with a bit of mockery in the tone. He took a step towards Misao, who was now crying silently, watching him intently, her heart breaking, her mind a confused mix of thoughts.  
  
"I.Why Aoshi.?" Misao was at a loss for words, watching the beautiful cruel man bleary eyed. Aoshi remained silent, but he smiled a bit at her, a cruel sort of smile as he stepped closer to her, staring down at her. His icy blue gaze seemed to shift, eyeing her up and down as if he was taking in her insignificance to him.  
  
Misao had never seen him smile, and this smile she saw.it horrified her to think that this was her dear Aoshi's smile. Is he so cruel? Why does he look at me that way? Those tears continued to flow down her face and she could look at him no longer. She stared down at the floor, watching her tears drop and stain the wood a dark color. A small pool of salty sea formed on her lap and at her feet.  
  
Aoshi reached his hand forwards then, slowly and deliberately he set two of his fingers to her chin gently, tilting her chin up so her gaze would rest back to him. He stared into that childish beautiful face expressionlessly.  
  
"Why do you look away from me? Are you scared? His voice was cold as ice. "Are you scared of me Misao? I've never hit you before." He stepped closer then, taking his other hand and rubbing a few tears from her cheeks gently, but his icy gaze never changed, never softened. Misao stared up at him, trying to avoid his eyes directly, but she couldn't. Her voice faltered a bit as she spoke.  
  
"I.I.You know I love you Aoshi-sama. I do not fear you.It's just.the way you look at me!" She blurted the last part out quickly, at the same time she stood up and threw her arms around Aoshi, sobbing. That tiny girl, only 4'8", clung to Aoshi as if it would be the last time she would ever be with him again. Aoshi didn't move, his arms dropped to his sides as he waited for Misao to let go of him.  
  
"Let go of me. You're just a child." He waited, but Misao just clung to him tighter, her face buried into his shirt, staining it with her tears. Aoshi moved one of his arms then, he rested his hand on Misao's head, touching her shiny black hair gently before moving his hand down and grasping the hem of Misao's blue gi at the base of her neck, pulling her away from him firmly.  
  
"Let go." She released him reluctantly and stepped back, staring down at the floor, embarrassed at her childish action. He was right. She was just a child.and he would never love her as she loved him.She would do anything for his love. This, Misao was certain of. Her tears had stopped flowing, as if her eyes had dried out. She looked at him steadily, swallowing once as she attempted to tell him that she understood.but she couldn't.  
  
Aoshi's steely gaze still rested on her, but it seemed a bit softer to Misao. She wondered if it was just her imagination, her desperation for any sign that he might lover her at all. Aoshi raised his hand above his head and to the side, as if he was about to strike her. Misao's eyes widened, but she stared up at him bravely, unflinching. If Aoshi wanted to slap her.let him, she thought. His hand came flying down at her face at incredible speed, his eyes never shifting their gaze from hers, his body rigid and unmoving.  
  
The hand stopped, an inch from her face. Misao did not flinch at all, but continued to watch him, but she swallowed. He touched her face with the back of his hand then, gently, and he stepped closer to her. Misao was surprised and a bit frightened, despite knowing that Aoshi would never hurt her. Or would he? She edged back, feeling the edge of the mattress touch her legs. She hadn't realized she was backed so close to the bed.his bed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Misao swallowed, feeling her throat grow dry from nervousness and anxiety. She found herself leaning back with no where to go, and Aoshi deliberately inched closer to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders then and squeezed gently while pushing her onto the bed. Misao lay flat on her back as she peered at Aoshi in shock, her heart racing.  
  
"What's wrong Misao? You seem scared." His voice had an edge of mockery in it. He leaned into her incredibly close, the edges of his trench coat brushing against her stomach lightly. Misao could almost feel his breath against her face. He touched her lips lightly with his fingertips, then pressed his own lips to hers firmly.  
  
The sensation felt like electric currents running all through Misao's body, but just as it happened so suddenly, it ended in the exact same way. Aoshi pulled away abruptly and stared down at her, licking his lips lightly.  
  
"Did you like that Misao?" he asked, smirking lightly. She stared at him blankly, wide eyed, at a loss for words, so he spoke again. "Misao, isn't that what you wanted?" He paused for a moment, then added in a whisper, "or is that not enough?"  
  
Misao managed to choke out a hasty response. "Aoshi-sama" She managed to push herself up to a sitting position and scoot backwards enough so she was leaning against the wall, trying to keep her heart from bursting. Her eyes remained focused on Aoshi, but there was a hint of fear in them.  
  
"No response Misao? I guess that means it's enough, for now." His voice had returned to a normal chill as he back off of the bed and stood up, straightening his trench coat as he turned to Misao slightly and smiled. He began to walk away steadily, pausing briefly at the door without turning around.  
  
"You know where to find me Misao, if you ever change your mind."  
  
**Please go on to chapter 3 ---------( 


	3. Chapter 3

It was a rainy day when the slender Oniwaban, Misao, decided to take her dear Aoshi up on his offer. He couldn't have just been kidding.could he? She sighed lightly and made her way towards the temple where he could usually be found. A bamboo umbrella kept off the rain, but Misao could feel herself perspire from nervousness. What if Aoshi just laughed at her?  
  
Picking up her pace, she managed to walk up the stone steps and peer into the balcony. He was there. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then approached him gingerly.  
  
'Aoshi...Sama?' She spoke softly in his direction.  
  
"What is it Misao?" There was a hint of amusement in his voice. He stood up and looked out at the rain, falling softly just ahead. "I.I.You know what you said earlier." She stopped, unable to continue. Surely, she'd sound like a fool if it had all been a joke.  
  
"Yes," he replied calmly.  
  
"..were you serious?" She spoke a little louder than she had intended and immediately felt nervous afterwards.  
  
"I was." His voice trailed off, as if he was a little tired. He finally turned around to face the girl of sixteen. Indeed. The battousai was right. She was no child anymore. Yet. "Misao." He stared down at her with those icy blue eyes and advanced a few steps towards her. He reached a hand out and touched her face gently, tilting her chin up to look him full in the eyes. "You understand.this decision you want to make." He paused. "You are young."  
  
It was like a slap in the face. Misao pouted cutely. "What?! I-I'm not that young!" She felt her voice quiver. Who was she kidding? It was a sad day when sixteen year old girls lose their virginity. "I-I'm ready." She hoped she sounded confident. Did she?  
  
He smiled slightly and looked away again. " I know.it's been a long time hasn't it?" He walked back to the ledge of the balcony and rested his hand on the wooden rails. "You used to be so small.I never realized you would grow up Misao" He started to say something else, but stopped.  
  
"I'm sixteen Aoshi-sama! That's grown up." She felt her lip quiver, sensing a rejection coming on. The poor girl sank to her knees defiantly and stared at the hardwood floor. A fat tear rolled down her cheek and stained the ground. A moment passed and he said nothing. She spoke abruptly then, furiously almost. "It's because of the way I look isn't it!? Isn't it Aoshi- sama?! You think I'm still a little girl because of how skinny and flat I am!"  
  
At this comment he laughed. He couldn't help it. She was a child still. He shook his head sadly. A child still cried over the smallest things like that. He sighed, wishing he knew what to do. "Misao. You are wrong." He turned and looked her over. "There's nothing wrong with you're appearance." It wasn't what Misao wanted to hear and she didn't look up at him.  
  
"So why don't you like me then?" She was truly insulted, and Aoshi could tell.  
  
"I do like you." He sighed and spoke slowly, hesitantly, for he was not one to let out his feelings so easily. "You are my hoseki, Misao, my treasure. I only want what's best for you." Truly spoken, he didn't want to deflower the young woman at such an age. What if things didn't work out between them. He shook his head. She was so naïve.  
  
"D-Do you really mean it Aoshi-sama?" She didn't look up at him, but sniffled quietly to herself. He didn't respond, but approached her instead, kneeling down on one knee in front of her so she was forced to glance at him. When their eyes met, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, softly. His arms found their way around the crying girl and he cradled her like a lonely child. Misao buried her face into his clothing and stopped crying slowly.  
  
Great. Now I look like a big baby. She sniffled a bit more, then stopped. By now Aoshi Shinamori was rubbing her back in a comforting way, but he said nothing. She finally found the courage to look back up at him. "A- Aoshi" She whispered.  
  
He didn't respond for a moment, resting his chin atop her head. He smoothed out her long braid with one hand, then pulled back a little to look at her clearly. "Yes?" His expression wasn't cold. It was kindly, yet strong. Misao smiled.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered softly. He nodded. After a moment, he spoke again, that reasonable flatness returning to his voice.  
  
"You should return to the Aoiya. They will be looking for you." She stood up hesitantly and tottered a bit, dizzily. He reached out an arm and helped her to her feet. Inside she was hurt, confused. Return to the Aoiya? She felt like a failure. She closed her eyes miserably.  
  
As if he had read her mind, Shinamori spoke again. "The time will come when you are ready Misao." He lowered his voice. "Until then-wait for me." The words came as a shock. Wait for him? But she was ready! Who was waiting for whom? She felt a headache coming on and the next thing she knew, everything had blacked out.  
  
She awoke the next day drowsily. It was noon outside. Omasu poked her head in and smiled. "Ohaiyougozimasu Misao-Chan! You've been sleeping half the day away." Misao sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"What happened?" She wondered if it had all been just a dream.  
  
"Well, it was raining yesterday and you wanted to bring an umbrella for Aoshi remember?" She paused, folding a kimono and setting it in front of Misao with a slight nod. She continued, "Somehow, Aoshi had to carry you back." She gave Misao a look, arching an eyebrow. "He said you passed out from a headache, probably from the cold." Omasu shook her head disapprovingly. "Well you seem fine now." She stood up to leave, but paused. "Please be more careful Misao." That said, the fellow oniwaban member left her.  
  
Misao sighed and stood up, rolling her eyes as she looked at the kimono. Surely she didn't expect her wear this restraining garment! She leaped up and pulled on her own favorite pair of shorts and t-shirt. Easy stuff to run around in, throw a punch or two if needed.  
  
So what had really happened yesterday? She smoothed out her hair and made her way to the kitchen. Maybe she could think clearer on a full stomach.  
  
***Well I changed the style a bit. Please tell me what you think! I know a bit more about the series so I tried to stay true to the characters.I think I made Aoshi a bit too mean in the first chapter. Sumimasen! I know he's actually a sweetie at heart! Please give me an honest review people! ^___^() *** 


End file.
